


番外四.友谊的开端通常从背后说熟人的坏话开始

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 1





	番外四.友谊的开端通常从背后说熟人的坏话开始

~数日前~

“啊对了，阿莉塞。”经过短暂休假从原初世界返回第一世界的英雄从包裹里掏出一个包装精美的礼品盒，递给了今天刚回到水晶都来碰面的阿莉塞。

“？谢谢。”阿莉塞接过了盒子，有一点奇怪：“……现在可以打开吗？这是什么？”

“喜糖。”

“哦，喜糖。”阿莉塞复述了一遍，抽开了礼盒的缎带，取出一颗糖果丢进了嘴里。

“……”

“……”

“所以？………是谁的喜糖？”甜美的糖果在她的口中打转着，她才继续问了下去：“拂晓近期有谁结婚了吗？总觉得我们来这之前也没谁有这个兆头啊………………总不会是西德和尼禄吧？”

光之战士的眼神不由自主地往头顶斜上方飘了上去。

“……………………………………………………………………是我的。”

咔嚓。

是糖果被咬碎的声音。

“*&%9*&*&%%~！！！！！”阿莉塞没来得及好好吞咽下一个惊慌就被咬碎的糖果，就马上向前一步揪住了说完就打算脚底抹油溜走的光之战士。

“等……！！！！你、你你……你说什么？！别想跑你给我说清楚！！！！”阿莉塞死死攥住了英雄的衣角，小巧精致的眉眼整个都吊了起来：“你什么时候，和谁结婚了？？？？？？”

光之战士捂住了脸发出了生无可恋的哀叹，过了半天才不情不愿地开口。

“………………总之这背后有着非~常难以解释清楚的渊源具体还是等我和水晶公商量好怎么把人带过来见一面再说吧应该就是这几天就能实现的事情了请稍安勿躁………………就这样，我先走了。”光之战士毅然地掰开了阿莉塞攥着自己衣角的手指，一个前冲步就滑出了10米开外。

“啊，对了。”她在消失在阿莉塞的视野前突然又想到了什么，对着阿莉塞的方向大声喊道：“来的那天千万不许带武器哦！！！说好了啊！！！绝对不许带武器！！！”话说完，她就又连续两个前冲步滑行至了阿莉塞绝对追不上的地方，一个传送消失了，留下才回过神的阿莉塞在原地跺脚。

“这到底是怎么回事啊！等等……水晶公？那他应该已经知道了……所以前几天那个匿名讨论版的帖子真的是水晶公发的……？？？？？呜哇……呜哇……………………”阿莉塞忍不住抱住了头，不知道怎么处理这些爆炸的信息。

~回忆结束~

被摘掉了兜帽的脸色铁青的前.无影爱梅特赛尔克，和脸色铁青度完全不亚于他的被收缴了武器的天才赤魔.阿莉塞围坐在水晶都的一间室外咖啡馆的桌子前面面相觑。

光之战士姑且把能说的前因后果都说了一遍，看着从见面起就不约而同保持着沉默的两个人，陷入了忍不住想要翻白眼的焦虑之中。

你们倒是说点什么啊？！

最后拯救她于水火之中的，是来自水晶公的通讯贝联络——她如释重负地对着不约而同开始瞪向她的两个人告了个假，瞬间就跑的消失了踪影。

阿莉塞恨恨地磨着牙看着她远去的背影，无可奈何地将目光转向了眼前皱着眉头开始闭目养神的前无影，正打算开口。

“暂时别和我说话。”那个男人眉头皱地更深了，甚至还不愿意睁眼，病恹恹地只吐出这么一句话。

阿莉塞心里的火气腾的一下就上来了：“你……！要不是她好说歹说那么久，谁乐意……！…………………………？等等。”

她观察着男人的脸色，陷入了沉思：“……刚才是不是说了水晶公在她的非生物系载具上加了什么才把你带来的？…………………………非生物系载具…………………………”

她脑内逐渐出现了一个可怕的预想：“…………………………难道是那个，雷迦……”

他睁开了眼睛。

两个人的眼神在无声中交汇了————确认过眼神，都是上过贼船的人。

再次开口的时候阿莉塞的语气中的怒火已经消失不见，甚至带上了一丝怜悯：“……亏你居然没吐出来。”

两个人又不约而同地闭上了眼睛，脑内都浮现出了不堪回首的记忆。

“那家伙……怎么转生了还是和以前一样和魔导机械系相性这么差…………不对，因为她自己完全不会被波及只会把其他人拖下水，该说其实是相性很好吗……………………”前爱梅特赛尔克痛苦地捂住了嘴喃喃自语着逃避现实，试图借此忍耐至今没有完全消散的呕吐感。

“………………人无完人。”阿莉塞抱住了头，脑内自动开始再生当初她刚获得雷迦利亚G型邀请自己试乘的记忆，如果她有预知能力，她绝对愿意花费任何代价阻止当时快乐地坐上了副驾驶的自己。

“说起来你知不知道伊甸。”阿莉塞突然想起来什么似的抬起头来：“你知道她想象出来的拟似泰坦吗。”

“……？”爱梅特赛尔克勉强张开了眼睛，他当然知道原初世界的蛮神泰坦是什么样子，但是她想象出来的？他一脸狐疑地看向鬼鬼祟祟摸出一个便携屏幕的精灵少女。

“这是于里昂热传给我的战斗记录。”阿莉塞一脸复杂的表情点开了屏幕上的第四个文件，弹出的窗口中，画面缓缓亮起。

爱梅特赛尔克在看清屏幕上那个疑似泰坦的东西以后就陷入了哑口无言的状态，而旁边的阿莉塞则痛苦地把头扭向了一边。

战斗记录并不太长，很快就结束了，但在结束之后让人心悸的沉默依然笼罩着两人。

“你们……亏你们居然把这么危险的系统交给她去再现蛮神……”穿着长袍的加雷安男人一脸沉痛地捂住了眼睛：“居然比一万两千年前品味更差了……这怎么可能……”

“你看到了？！你看到了吗？！她最后居然在笑！！从来第一世界以来我头一次看她笑得这么开心！！！！上一次她笑成这样还是在金蝶游乐场赢了一只巨大精金龟坐骑的时候！简直不可理喻！！！”

显然巨大、龟、坐骑几个关键字又唤起了爱梅特赛尔克一些不堪回首的记忆，第二轮的哑口无言debuff再次降临在了他的身上。

“得想点什么办法……”良久之后爱梅特赛尔克才再次开口：“你们拂晓就不能管管她的品味？平时都没人提醒她吗？”

“没用的。”阿莉塞疲惫地摇了摇头：“现在坐过她开的雷迦利亚G的拂晓内只有我，阿尔菲诺有次差点上去被我拦住了……也许不拦才比较好吗？让他体验一下才能理解那个英雄在这方面有多危险？？但是于里昂热和桑克瑞德好像都对这个泰坦没什么意见的样子。琳……琳她没有见过原初世界的泰坦，从一开始就……已经被洗脑了…………”

两个人目光略带惊恐地对视了一眼，双双倒回了椅子上。过了好几分钟，阿莉塞才忍不住捂着嘴笑得浑身发颤。

她爆笑了好几分钟发作才停止，在她好好平复好呼吸以后才猛地从椅子上站了起来，单手叉腰指向了曾经的敌人。

“我可没有完全原谅你哦！只是看在你已经死了一次的份上，而且她也…………总而言之你不会妨碍我们的工作的话，我姑且还是可以和你休战的！但是要是你敢背叛那个人的话，我一定会把你狠狠揍一顿扔回黑风海的海沟里的！给我记好了！”

“啊好好，是是，我完全明白了。”前任无影瘫坐在椅子上，有气无力地晃了晃手：“真是麻烦……不知道她这个回娘家的流程还要持续多久，我已经想回去睡觉了。”

阿莉塞坐回了椅子，喝了一口已经变凉了的茶，听到他这么说，脸上露出了促狭的笑容：“姑且提醒你一句，虽然我们还不知道最后要怎样才能藉由水晶公的召唤术回去，但是你是她带过来的，要带回去还是得靠她哦。也就是说，你起码还得再坐一次她开的雷迦利亚G。”话音刚落，她就满意地看到眼前的男人的脸色又惨白了几分。

看起来接下来在第一世界的生活也依然不会无聊了呢，阿莉塞将变凉了的茶水一饮而尽，乐观地预测到。


End file.
